Blood is Everything
by converse128
Summary: Katliyn knows who Sam and Dean are, but do Sam and Dean know who Katliyn is?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first fanfic I ever wrote which was about a year ago. It used to be posted on a different site which was taken down. Basically I'm just going to post it and hope for the best, just know this is from a year ago and most of the chapters were never edited. I don't own anything.**

I entered the restaurant expecting to tell them, I just never did. I walked up to their table shaking from my nerves, they had no idea who I was. They would think I was some "wanna be" hunter, I was going to have to get them to take me on a hunt to prove myself.

They sat at a booth, Sam with his laptop out, most likely doing research. I had no idea how I was going to approach them. Finally I settled on just showing them one thing all hunters would have. I walked up to their table and pulled down my shirt to show them the tattoo on my right shoulder. Both of them looked at me with confusion and concern.

"My name is Katliyn and I'm here to help you out on the hunt."

In all honestly I didn't even know what job they were working. Dean looked at me as if I was crazy, Sam on the other hand had a look of sympathy on his face. Why would he feel sorry for me? Did I really look that young and stupid?

"I'm sorry but we don't really need any help with this job, you better leave this to the professionals," Dean responded with a harsh tone in his voice.

Knowing it was going to take a lot for me to get them to trust me I showed them the one scar that hurt the most. I placed my foot on the table and pulled back my pant leg to expose my ankle.

Sam let out a small gasp before saying "Is that? Is that a handprint? From an angel? Like the one you had Dean."

"I have been to Hell, and it's not because I sold my soul. I have two idiot brothers to thank for sending me there, and, I guess for getting me out."

I could tell something shifted in their expressions. I was talking like a hunter and I had the scar of one. Sam's eyes shifted down my body stopping on the scars that consumed my arms and face.

"Who are you? How do you know us and why do you want to help us with this hunt?"

I looked at them nervously, "My dad recently died and he said that I should come to you, if he never made it back from a hunt."

I tried my best in that moment to look like the victim. I had to be straight forward and not take no for an answer.

"I need to come with you," I told them. "I'm in danger and my father told me you were the only ones who could protect me. You won't have to worry about me getting in your way; I can fend for myself, I just always need to be near you so it can't get me."

Both of them starred back blankly.

"Do you know how crazy you sound?" asked Dean. I was losing them, I was either going to have to give my identity away or lie. I didn't want them to know my connection so I told a lie they would have to believe.

"I knew John and Bobby. My parents were old friends with them."

Despite everything they went with it, and didn't ask any questions.

 **Thanks for reading and please follow and favorite, I will be updating every Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again know that this was written a year ago and my first fanfic that I haven't read in over a year so I don't even know what this chapter is saying, also it's really short so sorry for that. I don't own anything.**

I got into the back seat of the black 1967 Chevy Impala. It smelled of stale cheeseburgers and blood. Who knew what they hauled in here.

"Where you staying?" asked Dean.

"The hotel right outside of town, where are you guys staying?"

"Same one, we will go back there and you can stay in your room while me and Sam go to a vamp nest and take them all out, okay?" Dean asked, waiting to see how I would respond.

"What do you mean leave me at the hotel? I can go with you!"

This was exactly what I predicted would happen. They saw me as somebody they needed to look out for, that was going to get me nowhere. I took a deep breath and looked over at Sam knowing he would be the one to let me go.

"I may not look it, but I can hunt. I have been since I was six years old. I can handle anything you throw at me. Plus I don't know if I will be protected if you go that far."

All of a sudden Dean slammed on the brakes and turned around to face me.

"No more crap! Who are you? And why on Earth do we need to 'protect' you?"

Sam cowered in his seat. I'm sure he wanted to help me, but Dean was right I sounded crazy.

"I know I sound crazy, and you don't really need to protect me, but you really are all I have. My dad died about three years ago from a demon. He was a hunter too, along with my mom. Even though they weren't that close, cause he only came around in between jobs, it was still hard for her. He taught me almost everything I know about hunting. Well after he died my mom started taking hunting much more seriously. We started hunting only one kind of monster. Demons. Just last month she died from, of all things, a car accident. I was always told to come to you if it was an emergency. Of course I can live on my own, but I think there might be a demon named Crowley after me."

It wasn't until that last sentence that Dean softened, Sam on the other hand seemed to tense up. I could tell that somehow they knew him.

"Why do you think Crowley is after you?" asked Dean.

I looked at them quizzically, should I tell them one of my secrets? Could I trust them?

"I figured out how to make blades that kill demons. I have been making them for months now. Crowley feels threatened I guess."

They both starred back at me blankly.

"You know how to make blades that instantly kill demons?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," I said simply.

"Fine you can stay with us and we'll take you on hunts, but the first time something wrong happens you're staying behind. And also you need to make us some of those blades. Deal?" said Dean.

"Deal."

 **Thanks for reading! Follow? Favorite? Review?**

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update last week I was on vacation, but I'm back this week. As always I don't own any characters.**

We arrived at the hotel about ten minutes later; the remainder of the drive was silent.

"Alright we already know where the nest is so first thing tomorrow morning we can sneak in," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" I asked, "why not do it now?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at me with serious concern on their faces.

"You would invade a vampire's nest at night? When they are awake?" asked Sam.

"I've done it before, a couple times actually. Hell, one time I took out a nest of about five all by myself in the middle of the night."

They didn't believe me, I mean what reason did they have to think I was telling the truth. They would continue to underestimate me until we went on a hunt and they saw my skills.

"Fine, you don't believe me. We will go tomorrow morning, but I mean we have a good hour and a half before the sun goes down today anyway. It's fine though we will do it your way."

Dean looked at me stubbornly before responding, "Go get your stuff then, and meet us in the car in five minutes," his eyes never left my face.

"Alright then, see you in five."

. . .

I returned back to the Impala five minutes later with my longest knife, it was always my favorite for beheading the vamps. Dean and Sam trudged their way back after about another two minutes. Sam held a duffle bag that contained all their weapons.

"Do you have dead man's blood in there?" I asked.

"As a matter of a fact we do," said Sam.

We all loaded into the car with me in the back, Dean turned on the music. After about three songs of awful old rock I asked him to turn it down. Sam immediately turned around and gave a look of pure fear.

"Do you have a problem with my music?" Dean asked very defensively.

"No sorry, I just never really listen to it."

"You'll get used to it," said Sam reassuringly.

I cowered down into my seat hoping I didn't have to continue the conversation any further. So far I was doing a terrible job of making the brothers like me. Sam didn't seem to have many issues, but he wasn't the one I needed to worry about. I got the sense that if Dean said I needed to go, then I would have to go.

After about another ten minutes we arrived at the vampire nest, it was an old barn about three miles outside of town. The sun was setting fast and both Dean and Sam looked slightly concerned.

"Here's the plan, me and Sam will go in and try to knock as many off as we can while they are still sleeping. Katliyn you stay out here and keep watch."

"Keep watch for what?" I screamed. How did they think they were going to keep me out here?

Before Dean had time to argue I drew my knife and stormed into the barn. I heard quick footsteps follow me in followed by the soft closing of the door. The barn was bigger than I thought, but it only took about thirty seconds to find close to eight monsters sleeping up in the loft. I climbed my way up the ladder and walked softly to the oblivious vamp. I waited for Dean and Sam to follow my lead. Once we were all standing behind one of them, I pulled back my knife and brought it quickly down on the monsters neck.

Dean and Sam did the same thing only seconds later. All of a sudden I heard Sam scream as a vampire dropped down on his back. I looked up to see around eleven more in the rafters. They all dropped at once and the sleepers awoke. I twirled my long knife around slicing bodies while I did it, and making contact with one head. While I had the chance I reached down into my boot and pulled out a shorter knife to twirl as well.

I looked over to see Sam and Dean struggling, Sam's knife was knocked out of his hand. I cautiously moved my fight closer to Sam's and slid him my shorter weapon. As he caught it, he pulled up slicing through four vamp necks. One of the monsters, a taller man, lunged for me and pushed me against the wall.

"Well aren't you a good hunter, and pretty too. You would make an excellent one of us."

As he spook I waited for him to open his mouth wide, when he did I spat the blood in his mouth, quickly he slumped over in the perfect position for me to bring down my knife. Once finished with him I looked up to see Dean pinned against the floor with a cut in his arm, and what I had concluded to be the nest leader, holding her own bloody arm over Dean's. Dean was too far away for me to reach, plus I still had my own enemies to deal with.

"Sam! Behind you!"

Sam turned just in time to knock the vamp out and kill her. By then I had taken out the last two monsters and the three of us were left with twenty or so bodies. I glanced at Dean he was very shaken, but when I looked at Sam he looked exhilarated.

"Hey Sam!" I said, "We make a pretty good team."

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I update last week? I seriously don't remember so sorry if I didn't. Anyway hope you enjoy. I don't own anything...**

As we walked out of the barn Dean was silent, not speaking a word. Sam on the other hand couldn't shut up.

"Where did you learn to hunt like that? You were so quick they could never catch you!"

"Relax Sam, it wasn't even my best," I said shyly.

I could tell Sam was ready to keep me around , how could he not? Dean on the other hand looked like he hated me even more. Was he jealous? We all loaded in the car, Sam still chattering. The whole ride back to the hotel Dean glanced in his mirror to keep an eye on me. He would glare at me, occasionally catching my eye. It wasn't until we got back to the hotel that he finally spoke.

"Katliyn, why don't you come to our room so that we can talk," he said gravely.

I stepped inside the room and shut the door behind me. Immediately Dean pushed me against the wall with a knife to my neck.

"What are you?" he asked furiously, "You can't possibly be human! Are you sure you aren't working with Crowley?"

Sam sat up quickly and tried to pry Dean off of me, but it was not use. Dean held me down tight enough to cut off the circulation in my wrists.

"Dean let her go, so that we can talk," pleaded Sam.

"Dean please, I'm not a demon, or anything else. I'm just a really good hunter."

"And what if I don't believe you?"

All of a sudden the lights started flickering , and it smelled of sulfur. Did Crowley find me?

"I knew it! All along something was off with you! There's only one thing I need to know before I kill you," Dean spat, "Who are you spying for? What do they want?"

"Please I'm begging you, I'm human! Throw holy water on me! Cut me with your demon knife! Anything! Just don't kill me!"

Dean starred me hard in the eye, there would be no winning this one. Even if I told them who I really was they wouldn't believe me. As Dean brought the knife back above his head everything slowed. I was going to be killed by my own brother.

"Trying to kill your own sister? That's a new low for you Dean."

Dean stopped, his face fell.

"Crowley," Dean sighed.

Dean let me go and turned to the demon. He starred coldly at him for several moments before Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean sister?" Sam asked confused.

The truth finally came out, they knew. Of course they wouldn't believe me, or Crowley, or probably anybody. Wouldn't they know if they had a sister? John Winchester was a master at keeping secrets hidden. He didn't tell my brothers that he found our mother alive two years after her death and that they had spent a night together before she disappeared. Or that nine months later she showed up with a baby in her arms and then died almost instantly. They didn't know that story, because I didn't either until Bobby told it to me. Our father was a master at hiding things, even from his children.

"It's a long story, but what you need to know is that John and Mary were my parents, although I didn't know either of them that well. I didn't grow up with a mom like I said before."

Both of them starred back at me in shock.

"Although this moment is very touching and all, can we get on to business? Dean I need you to give me Castiel," said Crowley.

"Crowley get out. We aren't going to tell you where Cas is at."

"Fine, just know that I need a part of him, something he has left his mark on and I really go to any extremes to find it."

With that Crowley poofed out, leaving me, Sam, and Dean to ourselves and a lot of explaining to do.

. . .

"I don't even know where to start, so I'll just let you ask questions."

"Is your name really Katliyn?"

"Katliyn Winchester."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"You aren't our half-sister? Your mom was Mary?"

"That's what Bobby told me. John didn't even tell me I had brothers, or who mom was. Bobby told me everything I know about my past."

"Did John raise you?"

"No, Bobby did. John would take me on hunts every so often, come by once and a while."

"How can you possibly explain the fact that Mom would have to have come back to life to have you?"

"Dad found her Lawrence on the two year anniversary of her death. She was living, breathing, passed all the tests. He didn't tell you because she was only there one night before she disappeared. Not to be seen again until she knocked on his hotel room door, thrusting me into his arms and then hunching over and collapsing to her second death."

"Yesterday when you showed us your angel handprint…well…were you pulled from Hell?"

"The Hell Hounds came for me the same night they came for you Dean. See every time one of you ends up in Hell I do too. I'm not positive but I think it's because the deal you made was for two souls not one. Did the demon you made the deal with read you a sort of poem or sonnet before sealing it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it meant anything."

"In that deal it says two souls will be collected. Your own and your blood's. Sam was protected under the contract so that left me to be your blood. Frankly you were a higher priority to pull from the pit than I was."

"I sent you to Hell?"

"Yes, but don't worry I don't revenge or anything like that. All I want is to hunt with you, travel with you, and be your family."

"Of course, we owe so much more than that."

I smiled, I was worried for nothing.

 **Thanks for reading! Follow and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

It had been three weeks of going on different jobs and working together since I had told them. They quickly started treated me like family. They often had question they would ask, trying to catch up. It was all going fine except for one thing, Dean felt guilty. No matter how many times I told him it was okay he didn't listen to me, he couldn't face me. I hated the way e felt, I wanted to wipe all that guilt away.

We had just returned to the hotel after killing two ghouls. Sam was rather cheerful and relaxed, Dean looked exhausted even more so than normal.

"Katliyn you want to go out and get some dinner, after we get cleaned up?" asked Sammy.

"Sure. Dean you want to come?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I'm good, I think I'll just stay here. Don't bother bringing me something back either."

. . .

Once Sam and I were cleaned up we headed to a local bar. We sat down at a booth across from each other; I noticed the small group of girls already eyeing my brother. I have to admit he was gorgeous, eyes that constantly changed colors. From a piercing blue, to a candy apple green, to a deep brown you got lost in. Not to mention his body, he was always fit and never seemed to disappoint when wearing his t-shirts.

"What can I get for ya?" asked a small blonde waitress."

"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich please," I said.

"Same," replied Sam.

Sam and I were similar in many ways, one being that we both liked to be healthy unlike Dean. As far as I could tell, Dean and I had almost nothing in common, other than hunting.

Once our food arrived we both tore into our sandwiches, we had a habit of not eating when we were on hunts. I looked around the bar in between bites. Other than the girls that couldn't take their eyes off of Sam and a couple locals there weren't that many people for a Friday night.

I was almost done with my dinner when I saw a tall dark man came through the door. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

I hadn't seen him in so long. He hadn't changed at all; he was still the tall blonde I knew him to be. I took in his features, his hair fell perfectly on his head, his cheeks were red like he had just come in from the cold, his skin so smooth and soft, but most of all his eyes. His eyes weren't like Dean's they weren't the same sharp green, they were a fainter green, but getting lost in them was the easiest thing to do.

I jumped off my chair and ran over to him, tears already beginning to spill from my eyes. Once he saw me his face changed, before he looked worried and lost. A smile lit up on his face only to be snatched away from him as he was brought back to reality. I went to Hell, I was dead.

I stopped in my tracks and took my holy water and knife out of my jacket. I took a long swig from the flask and then dragged the blade across forearm. A smile spread across his face and I jumped into his arms. I was bawling as I squeezed him, so many years of lost love coming out. I felt tears on my shoulders and knew he felt the same way I did.

"Alex…" I wept.

"I thought you were dead. I tried everything, I couldn't figure out how to save you. I'm so sorry."

After five minutes of hugging I finally let go to introduce Ale to my brother.

"Sam this is Alex, he…he's my boyfriend. I haven't seen him since I died and once I got back everybody said he was dead."

Sam just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and Alex this is Sam my older brother. Crazy I know."

They both just glared at each other, something in Sam's eyes scared me. Did he know him?

"Katliyn, can I talk to you alone for a second?" asked Sam.

"Um, yeah I guess. I'll be right back Alex."

We walked over to the edge of the restaurant were nobody could hear us.

"What's wrong with you? You know hunters can't have relationships. And plus your only twenty-one! How long have you even known that guy?" he asked furiously.

"For your information I have known him since I was five! He was the only reason I survived being raised by an old drunk that wasn't even my own father! The only reason I survived without a family, because he was my family! And if you don't think hunters can have relationships with others hunters than maybe I shouldn't be around you and Dean!"

He was getting ready to yell back, when he stopped. I hit him where it hurt most, family. A mix of emotions crossed his face before he finally responded.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just didn't know who he was."

"It's fine but you need to understand that I did have a life before I found you and Dean. I would have been fine without you; I just wanted to know who you were, to have a relationship with you. It doesn't mean I need you to parent me."

He looked into my eyes before nodding turning around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the hotel, it sounds like you and Alex have some catching up to do."

. . .

The night was like a dream. Soon after Sam left we paid the check and went to a different bar that had a band. One of the things we did after a hunt when we were teenagers was sneak into bars. Not for the alcohol, but for the dancing. We would dance to anything, the two of us always knowing the other's next move. Dancing in perfect sync.

Towards the end of the night our song came on. We had just sat down to get a drink and catch our breath.

"Come on, we have to," I pleaded.

"Okay, only for you."

"Do you remember when we first heard this song? We were driving through Kansas and the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The prairie stretching on for miles and the oranges and pinks hitting it just right. And the best part was that you were sitting next to me." I recollected.

"How could I ever forget that? I would trade anything to be in that moment again. "

I laid my head on his shoulder and we drifted back and forth together. It was the happiest I had been in a long time.

Once the song was over we went back and sat down.

"I have to ask. How did you get out?"

"An angel pulled me out. His name's Castiel, he wouldn't tell me why, but he said I was needed for other duties. That was about three months ago. I spent forever looking for you, but everybody said they hadn't seen you in forever and though you were dead."

"Well I wasn't, obviously. But I did go undercover for a while, I just needed a break and I didn't want anybody calling for my help or anything."

"Oh I see," I responded as I let out a long yawn.

"It's almost four in the morning, maybe we should get you back to the hotel."

"Okay,"

Slowly I felt my eyelids droop shut and felt Alex pick me up from under my legs and back. The last thing I remember before slipping from conciseness was him whispering into my ear.

"I love you."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

When I woke the next morning the space next to me was empty. I shot up and looked around, afraid I had lost him again. I glanced around the room until I saw him sitting by a table reading through an article on his laptop.

"You okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine just a nightmare. Have I missed anything?"

"Well a guy named Dean called you about a million times, but that's it."

Of course they were calling, they were worried. Dean probably convinced Sam that Alex couldn't be trusted. I jumped out of bed and snatched my phone off of the table. Twenty-five missed calls. Man they are protective.

"I'll be right back."

As I stepped outside, I shivered. Winter was coming and I wasn't ready. I hate the cold. I always seem to get caught in the cold with nothing warm. I pulled up Dean's number and dialed.

"Where have you been?!" screamed Dean across the phone.

"Chill. I've been with Alex. Did Sam not tell you? I would have thought he could have figured out that I would be spending the night with Alex?"

"Katliyn," Dean almost whispered.

A million images flooded though my mind. I knew what that tone meant. How could I let him storm out of hat bar? He was drunk, he was mad. What got him? Did he try to take something on by himself? He couldn't possibly be dead, he was just missing.

"Katliyn? You still there?"  
"Yeah," I barely breathed out.

"He didn't come back last night. There was once around ten-thirty that he called me, and said my name, but then he was cut off. I need your help. I have no idea where he is, or where to even start looking."

Where would he be? He could be anywhere, but no matter what I needed to help Dean find him.

I took in a deep breath. "I'll meet you at the hotel in ten minutes."

With that he hung up. How after only knowing him for a couple weeks was my brother missing? It was all my fault.

. . .

"Who is he?" asked Alex as I stepped back into the room.

"Dean? He's my brother. Listen something happened to Sam, he's missing. You can either come with me or stay here."

"You have no idea what happened to him?" asked Alex concerned.

"No, nothing at all."

I thought about that. I didn't know Sam, or Dean for that matter. I spent my whole life not even knowing they existed, all that time I could have been getting to know them, learning about their habits, making memories. I could have had a better idea of where Sam was right now. In the universe where I knew my brothers my whole life, this wouldn't have happened.

I quickly pulled some clothes on and grabbed my heaviest coat. I dug to the bottom of my bag to find my favorite gun. It was Dad's; he had given it to me just a month before he died.

"You don't have to come."

"Of course I'm coming; I'm not going to leave you again."

Oh God I loved him, all he cared about was my happiness, something that was hard to do when you're a hunter. I gave him a slight smile.

"Ok, let's go."

We got in the car, me in the driver's seat for once. We drove past the bar. What happened there last night? A million things ran through my head. Alex, Dean's guilt, Crowley still chasing us, but most of all Sam. Not that I'm one to pick favorites but Sam was always the nicer brother to me. I don't know what Dean would do if he lost Sam. He would probably sacrifice himself, it seems to be the thing we do in this family.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Dean was waiting next to his car. I swung into a parking spot and jumped out of my seat.

"I know where he's at," said Dean with a solemn look on his face.

"Where?" my voice coming out much more panicked than I expected.

"Crowley called. He wants Cas or he's going to torture Sam."

The look on Dean's face froze me, these were two people he loved and cared about. I hadn't met Cas yet, but I knew he wasn't someone Dean would just give up.

"It's weird though, it's not like Crowley to make threats of torturing somebody, normally he would just do it."

"Well either way we are going to go and get Sam back, without giving up Cas. Do you know where they are?"

"An abandoned warehouse about ten miles out of town."

This wasn't going to be easy. Crowley probably had thirty demons on the place. It was going to take everything the three of us had, but we had to get Sam back.

"Alright the, let's go Can me and Alex just ride with you?"

"Yeah sure, just make sure you grab enough weapons."

I opened the trunk and grabbed some blades, sticking them in my boots. I also grabbed a sawed-off shotgun and a couple other weapons. Alex was still sitting in the car.

I knocked on his window, "Alex come on, we're just going to take Dean's car."

Slowly he turned his head; a tear ran down his cheek. Alex never cried.

"What's wrong?"

He spoke slowly, "That man, your brother, he's the reason my sister died."

My heart stopped, of course Alex had told me about how his sister, Kimberly, had died and of how a soulless man had used her as bait. I never thought in a million years that would be my brother.

Alex doesn't get mad over much, but his family especially his sister was something he took seriously. I knew I couldn't ask him to go help find Sam, not with somebody who practically killed Kimberly.

As I thought of what to do, Alex opened the door and stepped out, enclosing me in a hug.

"I'll help you get Sam back but, after that I can't be around him," I could tell he was having a hard time, knowing this was going to be hard for me.

"I'm so sorry Katliyn, but I just can't."

I felt the moisture coming from my eye. I was going to have to choose between my family and my one true love, somebody that has always been there for me no matter what.

"I understand, can you just help find Sam?"

"Of course, let's go."

. . .

The whole fifteen minutes to the warehouse could have possibly been the worst ten minutes of my life. Dean must have recognized Alex, or overheard us talking. Dean already felt enough guilt, I can only imagine what he feels now. Of course Dean didn't mean to kill Alex's sister, he never wanted anybody to get hurt.

Once we finally reached the warehouse I fell could. Crowley wasn't going for the element of surprise, there were about nine demons waiting outside for us.

"What's the plan?" asked Dean.

"We go in guns blazing," I responded quickly.

"That's your plan?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yup it's always what I've done before, and it always seems to work."

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Alex

"Don't worry about him Dean, if you thought I was good in a fight, wait till you see me and Alex together."

"If you say so. Let's get going."  
We all got out and prepared ourselves for the fight. I checked to make sure my blades weren't cutting into my ankle and loaded my gun. Dean went to his trunk and pulled out some weapons of his own.

"Now or never," said Dean.

We stepped out from behind the trees and began walking towards the warehouse. The first demon noticed us and quickly alerted the others. I looked over to Alex and nodded, we both split into different directions. All of a sudden I took off in a full sprint at the nearest demon. Just my presence was enough to throw him off. In one fluid motion I drew the blade from my boot and plunged it into the demon's stomach.

Two more demons leapt in my direction. I jumped out of the way at the last second and then jumped over the demon, coming down with my blade to make contact with his back. I twisted and watched the Demon glow before falling limp.

I looked over at Dean to see him being thrown against a wall, before I could even get there I saw Alex running towards Dean and a Demon. As Alex stabbed the Demon another came up behind him. I dodged the two running at me and sank one of my two blades into the creature's heart.

"Alex! Dean's pretty beat up but, do you think you can take the last three on by yourself so we can get in there and find Sam?" I said as I fought with a Demon of my own.

This was the fastest Demon I had ever fought, he was able to deflect my strikes every single time. After I lashed out in front of me, just trying to get any skin, the beast knocked both blades from my hands.

"Whatcha gonna do now? Huh? No magic weapons to kill me?" spat the Demon.

I let it get close enough to snap my neck, before reaching into my boot and quickly pulling up, plunging the dagger into the Demon's chest.

"I got these two Katliyn, go ahead and go on in. I will be in after I take care of them."

With Alex's approval I went over and helped Dean into the building, one in it felt strange. I came in expecting to have to fight more Demons to reach my brother, but I was surprised to find nothing but silence.

"This way," I said to Dean.

We headed down a long dark hallway to the left of the way we came in. At the end of the hallway there were three doors.

"Go into the one in the middle, "Dean told me.

I opened the door to find Sam slumped over in a chair, blood running down his chest. His hands were tied behind his back his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. I lunged for him, but Dean held me back.

"No wait."

Sam looked up weary, eyes barely able to stay open.

"Dean? Katliyn? Where'd Crowley go?"

With that Dean finally let go of me and I immediately ran over to untie Sam. As soon as I reached the chair I heard somebody clear their throat.

"Well well well… If it isn't Katliyn Winchester. Here to save her big brother."

My voice shook as I talked, "Let him go Crowley."

"How about I don't let him go until you tell me where your dear friend Castiel is."

"Or how about I kill you and then take my brother back."

Dean eyed me nervous of what I was going to do.

"This is what you need to understand little girl. I will not give up until I get Castiel or until I get something from him that I can use for my own benefits."

"Do you understand?"

I looked up into the ceiling, there Alex waited. This was a usual set up. I walk in and make the bad guy think I'm going to fight him and then Alex takes them by surprise. Always ending with our target dead.

I stealthily stuck my hand down the side of my body until my hand slid into my shoe, I then pulled the knife out making sure Crowley saw.

"You really think you're going to fight me? Ha, hate to tell you sweetie but I'm the king of Hell."

I squinted my eyes and starred at Crowley, giving Alex the signal to drop down. Crowley was surprised by the weight that had suddenly dropped onto his shoulders. With his surprise I lunged out and plunged the dagger into his abdomen only seconds too late. Before I impaled him, Crowley smoked out, leaving me cussing in his wake.

"No!"

"Katliyn, Sam still needs help and I don't think Dean is in any condition to do that."

Being brought back into reality by my boyfriend, I ran over and untied Sam.

"Alex can you help carry Sam out? I'll get Dean."

I pulled Dean's arm over my shoulder and made my way back out of the warehouse. I then walked to the car dumping Dean into the back seat.

Once Alex settled Sam into the seat next to Dean he turned to me.

"You better get them back to the hotel; they're going to need some assistance."

"Yeah I will, but what about you?"

"I'm fine, but look Katliyn. You know I can't stay with Dean around here. But I also know that he's your brother and you have a lot of catching up to do."

I looked at Alex with teary eyes. I had just gotten him back and now he was leaving again? But everything he said was true, he couldn't stay here, and I couldn't leave. At least not yet.

"I think you should stay here and figure this stuff out with them. Then when you are ready or want to we can meet up again."

I couldn't help it anymore, I started balling.

"Does this mean your breaking up with me?"

"No, no not at all. I just think you need to work things out with them, and that doesn't involve me."

With that he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, leaving me standing there with my two brothers that always seemed to break us apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**So apparently this is the last chapter in this story. I seriously thought there were more chapters than 7 when I wrote this a year ago but guess not. Thanks to everybody who has read, followed and commented! Also I have another fanfic for The Fosters if you wanna check that out. I don't own anything. **

After only a couple minutes of crying I pulled myself together and opened the car door. I knew I should look back at my two hurt brothers, but I was afraid one look at Dean and I wouldn't be able to carry on with them any longer.

Why, if I barely knew them was I so concerned for them? They had never done anything for me! In fact they hurt me! If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been sent to Hell, and I would still be catching up with Alex right now.

"Katliyn we need to go, we don't know when Crowley could come back and Dean has a giant gash on his forehead."

I inhaled sharply and let out my breath, with that I started the car and sped off.

. . .

After putting my older brothers in their beds and patching their wounds, I waited for them to both fall asleep. Once I heard their breathing even out I sat down and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Sam and Dean,_

 _I don't know if you wanted to get to know me or not, but I can't stay. The past between Dean and Alex is too much for him and I understand. Alex is my family. Blood only means so much, time is what makes family. Call me if you ever need something or if you just want to meet up I guess._

 _Katliyn_

As I packed my things and got in my car I couldn't help but feel guilty for coming and demanding I be a part of their life and then leaving. Should I stay and try to fix things or was it pointless? I stared out the window, why did my life have to suck so much? How did I get stuck doing the jobs nobody else wanted to? I didn't have a choice like most hunters did, ever since I could remember I was told to kill the monsters. I didn't do it often but I felt so sorry for myself. But why should I feel bad for myself? Didn't Dean and Sam have it just as hard?

I probably stayed in that parking lot for an hour debating my emotions, but in the end I decided that I had to go after Alex, he has had it just as hard as anybody and I needed him right now.

I pulled out and started off on the highway. I called Alex to see where he was.

"I dropped them off in the hotel and left a note."

"Katliyn," he sighed, "You should have stayed. You need to get to know them."

"I don't need to get to know the people who hurt you! The people who sent me to Hell!"

There was silence for what seemed like forever.

"I'm in a small diner just outside of town."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

I drove the rest of the way in a daze, I felt no better now than I did when I got back from Hell. I arrived at the diner and stepped out of the car, just like always Alex was waiting for me in beside his car.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back there and try to work something out? I don't want you to stay away from them just because of me."

"It's not just that, there's so much more to it than that."

Alex took my face in his hands. This was the reason I left, because Alex cared for me, he would do anything for me. Leaning down he kissed me on the forehead. My forehead tingled from where his lips had touched my skin.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

The diner was nearly empty, with only a few people littering the tables. We were seated and I began to scan the menu. Yes, they had grilled chicken my favorite. Alex was still looking at the menu when the waitress asked for our orders.

"I'll have the grilled chicken and he'll have a bacon cheeseburger please."

Alex looked across the table at me.

"How'd you know I would want that?"

"Cause you always try to look for something new, but that's always what you get, let's face it."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

I stared into those green eyes, after years they felt like safety. I don't know what I would ever do if I lost him.

"So before you called I was just heading to Kentucky to work a case. I think it's a werewolf, but I'm not positive we need to investigate."

"Right, sounds good."

"Hey, ummm, well, where'd you get that car you've driving?"

"That old junkie? Well I may have stole it when I got back."

"Oh good, so it's ok if we dump it and just take the Camaro?"

I laughed, Alex never wanted to offend anybody, ironic for somebody who knew his way around a gun and sword better than a T.V. remote.

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to get back in Flish!"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't mind."

After eating my chicken and every last fry on both my plate and Alex's plate we paid and took a handful of mints. Once in the parking lot Alex tossed me the keys. I slid into the seat. This car was the only thing I had left of my mom. She got the car when she was a teenager and ran away from home to go hunting. Mom gave me the blue Camaro when I turned eighteen.

"You ready?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely."

We drove for hours, catching up on everything I had missed in the years I spent in the pit. I found out that Sam and Dean had done some amazing things once Dean got back, locking Lucifer in Hell along with our half-brother Adam. I also learned that to no surprise Alex's distant family still ignored his calls and every attempt he had to talk to them. Nothing had changed there.

We were only twenty miles from the Kentucky state line when my phone rang.

"Katliyn," gasped Sam.

Katliyn's face froze. She had left them and something had gone wrong. The guilt poured over her, she had a hard time breathing.

"Crowley he came into the room and knocked me out, when I woke up Dean was gone. I think I know where they are. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I got to go."

"Sam wait!"

It was too late he had already hung up.

"Alex I'm sorry but I'm going to need the car."

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Wherever you're going I can come with you."

"No. No you can't. You have to stay here, this is something I need to do alone."

"Okay."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him as he got out of the passenger seat. I had chosen him and now I was leaving him. Just out of the corner of my eye I saw his face. I turned to him when I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Please Katliyn just be careful. I can't lose you again."

I couldn't find any words, so instead I nodded once and took off.

. . .

I had no idea where Sam thought they took Dean, they could be anywhere. I thought my best bet was to look around their room to see if I could find anything that would lead me to where they were.

The room looked as if a tornado had gone through it, there were papers and clothes strung everywhere. I couldn't find anything that could even give a hint as to where they were. Just when I was about to leave I saw a note written in scribbly handwriting on the coffee table.

 _I never should have called, you wanted out and I guess I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if you came all this way._

 _-S_

My heart raced where would they be? It came to me suddenly, all I had to do to find them was turn the GPS on Sam's phone on. After Sam disappearing the first time I found a way that I could track both Sam and Dean's phones if I needed to. Now I just needed to hope that they had their phones on them.

Within five minutes I found that the GPS was taking me to an abandoned coffee shop in the center of town. Why would Crowley take them there? I quickly jumped in my car, hurrying as fast as I could go, afraid that both of my brother's lives were in danger.

Once I arrived at the coffee shop I understood why Crowley would bring them here. The location was in the center of town so nobody would expect anything, that and it allowed demons to be standing at every corner of the block for miles. Whatever Crowley was doing it was big.

My heart raced inside my chest, I didn't care how much grief they brought me I couldn't lost them, not the only true family I ever had. I scoped out the building before I decided to enter through a back door. I crept in as quietly as I could. Before I going around a corner I stopped.

"Dean. Sam. I like both of you and find you to be two very… interesting, humans but I won't ask again. Give up Castiel's location or I will have to resort to other methods. Methods I don't prefer to use."

So Crowley really did take Dean. Why would Crowley want Dean if he wanted Sam last time? The bigger question is where is Sam? I slowly peeked my head around the wall just enough to see Sam unconscious and passed out in a chair. I was going to have to make a move, but I had no idea when the time would be right.

"I'm not telling you a word Crowley. I will not betray my friends," spat Dean.

This was the Dean I loved most, the part of him that stuck up for his friends and family. He may seem like a jerk sometimes, but all he was really ever doing was protecting those he loved.

"Fine then," said Crowley calmly.

Out of nowhere Crowley thrust his hand out on to Dean's arm. Dean let out a gasp of pain.

"You see Dean, while Castiel himself would have been better, you will work as well."

I quivered; it took every last fiber in my body to keep myself from lunging at the sick demon.

"I either take you back to Hell with me, where you will be enslaved and used whenever I need you, or you can simply give up the angel's location. This is your last chance."

I had to act now; Dean would never give up Cas in a million years. The only problem was that there were at least twenty other demons in the room. My plan had to be smart. That's when it hit me, I wasn't going to save my brothers by fighting in this one. I was going to have to save them by sacrificing myself.

Dean let out a long breath, "Then I guess you're taking me to Hell…"

In that moment I decided that family was more important than anything. I ran out into the room.

"Crowley! The reason Dean will work for your little project is because he was raised from Hell by Castiel right?"

Never before had my voice been so shaky, my mind was telling me I was making a stupid mistake but heart told me to push on.

"Katliyn! NO! Please don't do it"

"Take me instead I'll be your slave for as long as you don't hurt either of my brothers or the angel Castiel."

The room was unbelievably tense, with every demon waiting for me to pull my blade. Dean screamed at me to stop that he wasn't worth it that I was better, but it was all a different world. The only thing I could focus on was me and the demon I was bargaining my life with.

"Sacrificing yourself for big brother? How kind. I guess, if you really wanted to spend the rest of eternity in Hell, then I could use you."

My hands shook, "In the deal I want to make sure that Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Alex are safe. I know you are a demon of his word and that you won't break my deal."

"Well of course not, we have a deal."

I walked up to Crowley and placed my lips on his sealing the deal. With that one of his demon's came at me so that my soul could be taken down to the fiery pit.

The last thing I remember before waking up to the pain and burning sensation of Hell I so deeply remembered, was the cries of my brothers. Sam had woken up just in time for my farewell, both of them being untied. Strangely enough as I watched their faces I didn't feel good about saving Dean, but felt guilty for making him feel so hopeless. Not meaning to I gave him the guilt that would last a lifetime. His younger sister sacrificed herself an eternity in Hell so he wouldn't have to go.

 **If I get enough comments I might finish the sequel that I started a year ago and never finished.?...?...?**


	8. Epilogue

**That sequel I said I might write isn't going to work out, mainly because my obsession with Supernatural has died down (but of course I'm still a fan) and also because I don't have enough time to write it. While I won't be making the sequel here is kind of an epilogue chapter that takes place ten years later. I know it doesn't really wrap things up, but I actually wrote this before I ever started writing the story at all so I wanted to publish it. To the few of you who have followed this story thank you for the follows and reviews. I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

I looked on at the white picket fence house. How he had changed in the last ten years. Before a house like this and a life like this was the furthest from reality. No hunter could ever live like this and leave it all. I slowly walked up to the house wondering if I should even let him know I was alive. I knock on the door twice. A woman with dark brown hair in her early forties opens the door.

"Hi, I ummmm… I'm looking for Dean Winchester, is he here?" I hate the way I stutter every time I get nervous.

" I'm sorry there isn't a Dean Winchester who lives here," the woman responded very sincerely.

I looked past her into the house to see an old cowboy movie playing on the T.V. along with one of Dean's favorite beers sitting on the coffee table. All of a sudden I heard the distinct sound of a bullet sliding into a chamber of a pistol.

"Barbra, go downstairs now! Go into the tornado shelter and don't come out!"

Before he had time to shoot me I took out Holy water and splashed it onto myself, then I proceeded to take out a silver knife and draw it across my arm.

"It's me, it's really me."

I watched as a mix of emotions crossed Dean's face, anger, sadness, confusion, guilt…

"Why? Why give yourself up for me? You shouldn't have sold your soul for me! I didn't deserve it! You had your whole life ahead of you!"

Before I knew it I hear the gun clatter to the floor and felt the tight embrace of the man who I knew before my ten years in Hell. He held me so tightly as if I might slip away.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you go back, and I did not have my whole life ahead of me. I'm a hunter, I always will be."

"But you had Alex and you could have left this life, you could have gone to college."

I felt a tear drop to my shoulder, rarely did Dean cry. It showed me how much my life meant to him.

"Dean when do you here of a hunter escaping, you tried yourself, you know that's not possible."

Dean squeezed me tighter and refused to let go every time I tried to pull away. It was after five minutes of silence when I heard Barbara coming up the stairs. She peered around the corner of the wall. It only took a few glances until she finally did what I had been waiting for.

"Kyle! Kyle! Who is this? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Barbara screamed, terror and anger in her voice.

Reluctantly Dean pulled away and looked at his wife.

"Honey it's okay it's not who I thought it was. This is a uhhh a uhhh an old friend of mine."

I look at Dean, he didn't tell her anything. He changed his name, he hid his past, he left it all behind. At first I was mad but how could you be mad at somebody who wanted to leave this horrific life.

"What do your mean she's from your old life? You said that you never wanted to talk about that life again, that you were leaving it all for a new life, for me," I saw the hurt in her eyes the way any girl would feel.

"I know what I said and it's true. I left it all behind except for two things, two people."

`"So what, your two girlfriends? Your girlfriend and your kid? I have spent years wondering what past you left behind! Trying to figure out what awful things you did! Did you cheat? Were you a murder? It kills me not knowing, but I never ask cause I know how much it hurts you! Until now! I want to know all of it! Now! Everything!"

At that moment something broke in Dean's eyes. He nervously looked at his wife and then at me. I gave him the best advice I could think of "You need to tell her, there's no way of hiding it forever."

"Trust me when I say Barbra that you don't want to know. You will hate me."

"I need to know Kyle, or we will never be the same."

Dean let out a long sigh. He had dug himself into a hole, either way he was going to lose her.

"The first thing you should know is that my name isn't Kyle Singer."

Barbra let out a small gasp; Dean cringed at how, in only one sentence he had already hurt his wife.

"My real name is Dean Winchester, and I was and always will be a hunter," Dean stopped there to let that sink in.

"Who is she?" Barbra spat the words out with more venom than I thought humanly possible, I can only imagine the ideas running through her head.

"This…" Dean paused to look back and forth between the two of us, "is Katliyn. She's my sister."

Something in Dean's face changed like a ton of rocks was suddenly lifted from his shoulders.

"I have two brothers as well. Sam and Adam. Adam is only my half-brother, never even really knew him. But Sam and Katliyn, I would die for them and frankly I have. They've died for me too though."

This got a smile out of me. Dean had never really died for me like he had for Sam but he had risked his life to save mine countless times. There was one time when he jumped in front of a bullet to save my life.

"What do you mean you have died for each other? And when you say hunter I'm guessing you don't mean deer and bear hunting. Who are you Ky… Dean?"

After a couple minutes of silence from Dean and faces of absolute pain I decided to answer for him. I knew that talking about Hell and Purgatory was something that was hard for him, especially when he was talking to someone who didn't know the first thing about either one of the places.

"Let's just say that Dean has literally been to Heaven and back, but he's seen Hell as well. We all have, all of us Winchesters."

With that Barbra finally looked at me for the first time without the hatred in her eyes.

"You mean you have all been through a really rough time?"

Dean finally decided to step back into the conversation, "Ghosts, demons, angels, gods, werewolves, vampires, it's all real. Me, Sam, Katliyn we hunt them and we save lives, even if it means dying in the process."

It wasn't the typical look we get from people when we tell them, she seemed to believe us. I took a good long look at her and I could tell, she has had experience with something supernatural, the question is what?

"What was it? How old were you?" I ask Barbra in the kindest way I could.

"Shifter. It killed my brother and then killed eleven people as him. It was awful seeing the way people cringed when they saw his picture or when they heard his name. He didn't do those things. A hunter came to me and needed information. He told me it was all real but, Dean you? A hunter?"

"I'm sorry I never told you but I was trying to leave that life behind," he paused for a minute, choosing his words carefully, "After Katliyn sold her soul so I didn't have to go to Hell I decided that her life was worth more than me going back to risking mine."

"So Hell is real?"

"Very. And time in Hell is different. One month in Hell is like ten years. Dean spent four months down there, forty years of being tortured or torturing."

Dean turned to me as if he had just made a major breakthrough. After about three minutes Barbra finally asked what we had all been waiting for.

"You said all Winchesters had been to Hell. How long were you there?"

As I answered I stared straight at Dean, not to make him feel guilty ,but so he would understand that I was really there.

"Ten years. Your time. One thousand two hundred years of torture."

With that I felt it was time for me to go, Dean had enough explaining to do. Dean was still in his daze, something he didn't do before I left. I put my number in his phone and got his. Then I apologized to Barbra for coming and told her that if he asked where I was going, to tell him that I was going to find Sam.

With that I walked out the door of Dean's second ruined attempt at a white picket fence life.


End file.
